


Uchiha Ultimatum

by DawnOfTomorrow



Series: The Unexpected and Unusual Courtship of Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Miho [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, happy endings all around, still far too many misunderstandings, stubborn men will be stubborn, the story continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTomorrow/pseuds/DawnOfTomorrow
Summary: Two months later, Miho and Tobirama have settled into a comfortable routine - at least, that's what she thought. If an irate Hashirama is anything to go by, she's wrong. Since the man is also preparing for his marriage interview with Madara (no, not like that! There's also going to be a woman), maybe she'd be better off ignoring his ramblings...but what if his suggestion that Tobirama is unhappy is true?And why in the world isn't anyone asking Tobirama himself?





	1. Chapter 1

Miho smiled softly as she trailed her fingers through her lover’s – for the first time in years, her only lover’s – hair, her other hand holding a book. His head was pillowed on her thighs, the man himself relaxed and mostly asleep.

Though she tried to pay attention to what she was reading, she found her mind drifting to the pale man on her lap instead. Tobirama Senju – hardly the kind of man anyone would have expected her to be with, what with her being a relatively high-ranking Uchiha. Still, it had happened.

Born of boredom and a strange fascination with the handsome man, she’d quickly found out that the idea of dating him wasn’t as simple as just seducing him should have been. Several times she’d nearly given up – in the end, it had been his brother of all things that had convinced her not to.

Hashirama Senju knew Miho quite intimately as well – many, many years before, they had spent their first night together. They hadn’t met again for several years and ultimately settled into an easy if not overly close friendship. Still, she had gone to him for advice when she hadn’t known how to deal with Tobirama.

His words had been...enlightening to say the least. She thanked the gods many times since that day because if she hadn’t asked Hashirama for help, she’d have hurt the man on her lap, and that was the last thing she wanted. She hadn’t loved him then, of course, but Hashirama had hinted at the fact that Tobirama was harbouring that sort of sentiment for her...if he was, he hadn’t said so, even now, two months later.

Miho looked down at him, eyes closed and fully relaxed as he was. Being with him had proven to be so much easier than she had expected – as someone who had always staunchly refused to be in a ‘normal’ relationship, saying goodbye to her other lovers had been remarkably easy.

As had spending most nights at his home had been – it was a little further from the Hokage-tower but the fact that Tobirama had a small garden made up for that quite easily. Sharing dinners and conversations had proven to be pleasant, and what she’d feared most – a moment where there would be nothing left to talk about – had never come.

Their time together was wonderful. The cold and stoic Tobirama had proven to be anything but...in private, anyway. Once he had gotten over his rather intense shyness, he had proven to be perfectly happy with casual touches and kisses...so long as they happened in private.

She didn’t mind. While she was certainly not shy, Miho was also not one of those women that felt the need to parade their partners around in public. They occasionally ate together, often in the company of Hashirama, rarely in the company of Madara.

Of her lovers, Madara had been the only one to protest when she had explained things to him...or rather, he hadn’t until he’d learned of the identity of her new lover. Then he’d all but knocked her front door off its hinges, prompting what would have turned into a fight between Tobirama and Madara...if the former had been wearing more than a towel at the time.

Miho, being an Uchiha as well, had lost her temper at them both and before long they’d been sitting at her dining table quietly. Madara had almost apologised and Tobirama had almost accepted – she’d let it go, realising there wasn’t anything more she could hope for.

Trailing a finger over the red mark on Tobirama’s cheek, she thought about the first time they’d slept together. It had been awkward in a way she hadn’t experienced in many, many years. Though Hashirama had already told her so, eventually Tobirama had stuttered out that he’d never been with a woman, but that he ‘knew how’.

She’d smirked, asked for a demonstration...and regretted that request quite quickly. Whatever knowledge Tobirama had, he had gained from some kind of medical textbook. She’d had to...instruct him. While she’d been pleased by how well he took her instructions – and how much he enjoyed hearing them, if his own reactions were anything to go by – the whole thing had been a little less than...satisfactory.

Miho had shrugged it off – she didn’t doubt that with some practice he’d get better. She’d been very, very right. As she’d found out later, the morning after their first time, her lover had gone to Hashirama and asked where he could find materials on the subject. While she would probably never forgive Hashirama for seriously answering his little brother, she also couldn’t deny that whatever he had read had certainly helped.

A few more nights between the sheets and she’d had absolutely zero complaints – other than that the man’s stamina seemed to exceed hers, much to her amusement.

Her fingers trailed up and lightly tickled Tobirama’s nose. He frowned, nose twitching in displeasure. Returning her hand to carding through his white hair, she smiled – a few hiccups aside, she was quite happy with the decisions she’d made. Dating Tobirama, and hadn’t that snuck up on her, suited her, she thought.

A few moments later, she winced when she heard her front door bang open quite harshly. Tobirama’s red eyes flew open and met hers. With a sigh, he sat up – they both knew what was about to happen, and neither was keen on it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good afternoon, brother.” she heard Tobirama say after he closed her bedroom door behind himself and walked downstairs. Snickering, she threw on a yukata, tying it as she walked downstairs. Her hair was a little messy and she carded her fingers through it as she greeted a very excited-looking Hashirama.

“Miho-chan! You’ll never believe what just happened!” She chuckled. “Oh?” “Take a guess!” Tobirama snarled. “You’ve decided to abandon the idea of having a gigantic version of your face carved into the mountainside?” Her lips twitched as she poured herself a glass of water. “No! Besides, it’s a monument. Me and all the future Hokage are going to be up there!” Shaking her head, she leaned against the counter.

“Well then, Hashirama-sama, why don’t you tell us?” “Me and Madara are going to a marriage interview next week!” She nearly choked on her water. Tobirama turned even paler if that was even possible and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Anija...you and Madara?”

Miho completely missed his answer, caught up in the image of both of her ex-lovers married as she was. Only Tobirama’s laughter – a rare sound – drew her back to reality. “Hashirama-sama, you broke your brother.” The brunette looked decidedly unhappy. “All I said was that Madara and me are going to be meeting representatives of the Uzumaki clan...their eldest daughter is interested in a marriage to one of the two founders of Konoha.”

Laughing softly, she shook her head. So that had been what he’d meant. “I see. You’ll see who is a better match for her?” Hashirama nodded eagerly. “Yes. I’ve seen her picture, she is quite lovely! I’m sure she would be a great match for Madara or me – whoever she prefers.”

Lips twitching, she set down her glass. “What has Madara said on the matter?” She couldn’t see the man being anything other than...angry at the idea. Hashirama’s shoulders sagged a little. “No.” “Hm?” “He said ‘No.’. But I know I can get him to change his mind.”

If anyone could, it was probably Hashirama...though even then, she had her doubts. Nodding eagerly, she smiled at him while Tobirama finally recovered from his laughing fit. “Why did you come here, Anija? I was going to come to the tower soon anyway.” “Oh, I know but...I just had to tell you! I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” 

She shook her head. “Not at all. I was just reading, and your brother was napping.” “I’m glad. If you haven’t got plans yet, why don’t the two of you join me for dinner later?” She smiled. “Sure. Why don’t you two come to pick me up when you’re done with work?” She gave her lover a meaningful look. “I know better than to expect a fixed time by now, don’t I?” 

Tobirama flushed and looked away – their first attempt to have dinner together had ended in him standing her up and her smashing his desk to pieces for it. He’d learned his lesson...mostly. He was still late, on occasion, but he kept it to a minimum.

Hashirama grinned and grabbed his brother by the arm. “Will do! Don’t worry, Miho-chan, we won’t be too late.” Chuckling, she watched Hashirama draw his brother out the door, completely disregarding the fact that the man wasn’t even fully dressed. He’d taken off his armour when he’d come by earlier – it was still waiting upstairs.

Whistling to herself, Miho went to the bathroom to brush out her hair. It had been a good day so far – dinner with two of her favourite men could only make it better. Hair brushed and pinned up, she switched her yukata for a nicer kimono before stretching out on her bed, careful not to jostle her hair as she did so.

It was likely the Senju brothers would be several hours – they often were when they held meetings at the Hokage-tower. It didn’t bother her, really, but still, she couldn’t help but feel a little...bored. Then again, the news Hashirama had come with was the perfect distraction – either he or Madara would be married soon!

Though she didn’t know any members of the Uzumaki clan personally, she knew that the family was wealthy, influential and generally in favour of peace – not a bad match for either man. She struggled to see Madara married – he’d had no more interest in such things than she did after all. Hashirama was more the family type. Given that he was also very handsome, it seemed likely that the woman would choose him over her clan head.

Shivering at the thought of mini-Hashirama’s running around Konoha soon, she still couldn’t suppress a smile. A man as loving as him deserved to have a big family. While she knew that Tobirama loved children as well, her inability to have any meant that even if they were to continue their relationship, she wouldn’t be able to give him any.

Then again, he was heavily involved in the new academy in Konoha, so he probably got his fill of kids there anyway. Miho had long ago accepted the fact that she wouldn’t be able to have children. An accident as a young girl had caused it – after she’d been impaled on a tanto, the healer had managed to heal her right up, to the point where she didn’t even have a scar...but the man hadn’t been able to repair her womb.

Hand trailing over her stomach, she sighed – it was many, many years too late to think about these things now. Groaning when for the second time in as many hours her door banged open, she stood and righted her kimono. She hadn’t expected Hashirama back yet – their meeting had probably ended early.


	3. Chapter 3

Indeed, a beaming Hashirama and scowling Tobirama stood in her hallway. “Shall we go?” Tobirama offered her his arm with a sigh. Linking them together, she followed him outside. A moment later, Hashirama linked his arm with hers as well and she chuckled. “What is it?”

She shook her head. “I was just thinking about how absurd this is – an Uchiha with a Senju on each arm!” Tobirama tightened his hold on her in a reassuring way. Hashirama just winked playfully. “Aren’t you a lucky one?” “I am indeed.”

Smiling all the way to the restaurant, Miho was once again aware of the looks she received. They had gotten a lot more hostile since it had become public knowledge that she was with Tobirama. As far as she could tell, she was the only one who received them, much to her relief – the villagers held Tobirama in too high an esteem to condemn him for his choice.

Stepping through the sliding door of the sushi restaurant, she headed for their usual table. It was a quiet, relaxed dinner – as she’d expected, the meeting had been cut short, apparently when Madara had stormed out of it. That was hardly unusual for the man – his temper had become legendary in no time at all.

After dinner, Tobirama accompanied her home, to her surprise merely kissing her goodbye before he left for his own home. She’d been a little surprised, had expected him to stay...but given the man’s preference to sleep in his own home, she’d shrugged it off and gone to take a bath before going to bed.

The next morning she allowed herself to sleep in – since she was still off after her last mission, she didn’t have to worry about getting up early. In fact, the only thing she had planned to do at all that day was to train with her teacher – an elder Hyuga kind enough to train her in the clan’s taijutsu techniques.

They met up once or twice a week. Really, her skills had improved significantly since she’d started training with him. They weren’t meeting for several more hours though, leaving her with nothing to do until then. She decided to visit Tobirama in his office. She didn’t do so very often and hoped the man would appreciate the gesture.

Plan made, she got ready quickly, and made the walk to the tallest building in the still-emerging village. It was a lovely day – almost too lovely to spend it cooped up inside in an office. Of course, by now she knew that she had absolutely zero chance of prying Tobirama out of his office...but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t at least talk to him for a little.

She was surprised when, upon her arrival at the Senju brother’s shared office, Tobirama wasn’t there. Hashirama was though – he was about to send off a messenger bird when she stepped in. “Ah, Miho-chan! Perfect timing. I was about to summon you.” With a chuckle, he removed the message from the bird’s leg and released the hawk – an Uchiha hawk – to return to its perch on top of the tower.

A little confused, she nodded – Hashirama normally came to see her in person to speak to her, and Madara was the one that usually insisted on handling her missions. “What can I do for you?” Hashirama’s easy smile faltered a little. “I’d like to talk to you about Tobirama.”

“Is something wrong?” “Not at all. He’s...on a mission. Classified I’m afraid. Please, have a seat.” She smiled wryly – there were only two chairs in the room and the one not in use was behind Tobirama’s desk. Well aware of her habit of sitting on his desk, he had cleared a corner of it. Obediently, she perched on it.

“Tobirama is okay?” “Yes, Miho-chan. No reason to worry. I...the reason I wanted to talk to you is...” She frowned – while Hashirama often stuttered or stammered when he was excited or depressed, at the moment he was calm. He was definitely acting strange and she felt concern welling up inside her.

“Hashirama-sama. You’re making me nervous.” She said, her voice reflecting the tension she felt. He nodded tensely and cleared his throat. “What are your intentions with my brother?” She nearly fell off the desk in shock. She’d thought about a hundred horrible things that may have happened...his question was so far from it, she hardly knew what to say.

“Excuse me?” “You have been with Tobirama for over two months now. I have to wonder...I mean, I know I asked you to give it a try to come to a decision, but how long are you going to take to make a decision?” She blinked. “Decision?” “On whether or not you want...him.” 

Miho began to consider the possibility that she was trapped in a genjutsu. It made more sense than the conversation she appeared to be having. Forming the appropriate seal, she whispered the command to release a genjutsu...nothing. So, it was reality.

“Hashirama-sama, I have absolutely no idea what in the world you are talking about. Start from the beginning?” He sighed. “Very well.” Forming a few hand seals himself, he...grew a chair next to his own, facing the room. Frowning at the waste of chakra not to mention blatant misuse of his spectacular power, she sat in it, crossing her legs. What in the world was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Miho tensed at the obvious displeasure of the man before her. She was hardly afraid of him, but she hadn’t seen him be this serious in a long time – possibly not at all. As much as she didn’t understand what was going on, she knew he was serious.

“I asked you to give Tobirama a chance, to see if you want...a proper relationship with him. I’m sure you remember.” She nodded – of course, she did. His words had been one of the main reasons she’d continued seeing Tobirama after he had stood her up and ignored her as much as he had done.

“I’m just...I know it’s none of my business, but I know that Tobirama is suffering in this in-between state. It’s not in his nature to be so casual. He would never say anything, but I can’t stand my little brother suffering.” She frowned but nodded. “I...understand. I don’t mean to be rude, but exactly in what way is our relationship too casual?”

Hashirama scowled – she had to stop herself from leaning away from him. She’d never seen him like that, and she never wanted to again. Suddenly reminded that he was considered the god of shinobi, she swallowed thickly. “You refuse to touch him in public unless I am also around. You still...see other men. You haven’t so much as spoken about children or anything of the sort-” She raised her hand to interrupt him, her own temper flaring.

“Children? Really, Hashirama-sama, I hadn’t expected you of all people to be so tactless. If you have a problem with how I and Tobirama handle things, I suggest you deal with it yourself. If Tobirama has a problem, I expect a grown man to be able to discuss this with me himself.” She stood, not giving him time to respond, and left.

Miho wasn’t sure why his words had stung as much as they had – most of what he had said had been complete nonsense and she had dismissed it immediately, but for him of all people to ask about her and Tobirama having children...she knew that Hashirama was aware of her inability to have them – the man was a healer, and he had healed her own body far too often to be unaware of her...issues.

Suddenly bothered by the too-warm sun on her skin, she looked up at the sky. Whatever had happened just now, she didn’t want to think about it. Unfortunately for her, her usual solution to not wanting to think about something wasn’t available – no more casual lovers to distract her.

She briefly entertained the idea of going to Madara anyway, just to spite Hashirama...but that wouldn’t be fair to Tobirama. She would do no such thing. Sighing, she headed to the Uchiha compound anyway.

Half an hour later saw her knocking on Izuna’s door and asking him to spar. The man took one look at her and accepted her request, fetching them both a katana each. When he led her out of the compound and to a small clearing in the woods outside of the wall, she followed readily.

They fell into a fighting stance, weapons drawn. “What happened, Miho-san? I haven’t seen you in a mood like this in a long time.” She grimaced. “It’s...Hashirama. Long story. He said something he shouldn’t have.” Izuna hummed. “Really? Him? I’d have expected it from his brother. He’s normally so...kind.”

She growled as she attacked first. “How kind do you find asking me why I haven’t discussed children with Tobirama?” The man cursed under his breath – she wasn’t sure whether it was because of her words or her strike, but she didn’t care. “I thought it didn’t bother you. You’ve known since you were young.” Izuna was right of course.

She struck again, from the left this time. “Doesn’t mean I want it brought up like that. He was saying all sorts of nonsense too. That was just what made me walk out.” Izuna chuckled as he feinted a strike to her feet only to follow with a slash that had her spinning away.

“You walked out? Very Madara of you.” She laughed bitterly. “Maybe he’s on to something.” Another strike later, she threw aside the katana and dashed back, forming the hand seals for a fire jutsu.

Izuna followed suit, both of their sharingans activating at almost the same time. Izuna was the better fighter between the two of them, but he relied heavily on weapons. Letting a fireball rear from her lips, she hardly waited for the small net of fire that he retaliated before attacking again – this time, with a lightning strike.

It would have harmlessly sizzled past his face...were it not for the wave of water that swept over him from the side the moment before her lightning would have reached him. The water was electrified and Izuna screamed in pain, even as Miho ended the jutsu so abruptly, the leftover chakra fizzled through her own body in a painful wave. Before she realised, she’d dashed to Izuna’s side – he was laying on the floor, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

To her relief, he was alive – not even injured from the looks of it, save for the headache he’d likely wake up with. Her lightning had inevitably knocked him unconscious. Gently turning him to a more comfortable position, she carefully released his head after making sure it was laying on grass rather than one of the small rocks around. A moment later, she was up, glaring daggers in the direction the wave had come from.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to kill him after all?” She yelled at Tobirama. The man dropped from the tree-branch he’d been perched on, finally revealing himself. He had a full-blown scowl on his face, no doubt matched by her own expression.

“He was attacking you.” “We were SPARRING, you idiot! He’s my friend, my relative! What were you thinking? I could have seriously hurt him!” She had to hold herself back from grabbing him by the collar of his armour and shaking some sense into him.

“He’s not hurt. His chakra is fine.” She scoffed – the man was a sensor, he should have been able to sense killing intent or lack thereof in Izuna’s attack. “Shouldn’t a sensor be able to tell whether an attack is malicious?” He nodded, arms crossed over his chest. “His wasn’t, but I could feel your anger from half a mile away.”

Suddenly weak, she sat down next to Izuna, groaning. “MY ANGER wasn’t at him but at YOUR brother! Izuna here was helping me calm down, nothing more.” Tobirama stepped close carefully, wary of her temper – the man was smart after all. “Hashirama? What did he do?” She shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. What matters is that Madara never finds out about this. If he does, neither I nor Hashirama will be able to stop him from killing you.”

She gave the white-haired man a pointed look. He had nearly killed Izuna once before, only turning his sword and thus missing his vital organs at the very last moment. He’d healed but Madara had never really forgiven Tobirama for it, she knew.

This incident could easily cause a rift in the peace of Konoha – and she knew that that could be disastrous. “I simply meant to protect you.” Tobirama said stiffly. She growled. “I’m a shinobi. I don’t need protection. Go get your brother.” He nodded and teleported away – she knew it would be mere moments before he’d return with Hashirama.

Indeed, not half a minute later, both men were standing next to her. Hashirama immediately reached for Izuna, healing chakra already in his hands. Miho stepped back, standing by Tobirama’s side. “What were you doing on this side of the village anyway? Mission?” She asked in the eerie silence of the situation.

“No. As I told you. I felt you from half a mile away.” She gave him an incredulous look. “Is that the range on your sensoring ability?” He shrugged. They didn’t speak much about things like that – while he was perfectly willing to discuss jutsu he was working on, she was well aware that their clans had been enemies less than a year ago – she never pushed when he wanted to change the topic.

“He’s fine. He’ll wake up in a few minutes. He didn’t really need healing.” Hashirama said as he stood. “What about you? Are you hurt?” He looked her over. “No. Your brother has more aim than self-restraint. I wasn’t in the water.” Hashirama gave a curt nod.

“I’ll just be returning then. I have work to do.” He gave her a frosty look, one that made even Tobirama frown – they both knew it was out of character for the sunny Hashirama. Miho ignored him – she hadn’t forgiven the man yet.

“I’ll wait with Izuna until he wakes up.” She declared and sat next to him, lightly running her fingers through his hair. It was infinitely more manageable than his brother’s, and actually soft to the touch. By the time Izuna’s eyes opened, the two of them were alone.

“How do you feel?” He groaned. “Like I got electrocuted out of nowhere. What happened?” She sighed, sitting back on her heels and then standing up, giving him a hand up too. “Tobirama happened. He thought...he was trying to protect me, I guess. My lightning was amplified through his water and knocked you out.”

He nodded, rubbing his temple. “Hashirama already had a look at you. Nothing wrong.” He smiled weakly. “I see.” “Now, Izuna-san...” He waved her off. “My brother won’t find out about this. I’m not stupid.” Her shoulders sagged in relief. “I used to think my brother’s dream was nonsense, but now that Konoha is a reality...I want to protect it too.”

She gave him a warm smile and after a moment, gave in to the impulse to hug him. He returned the embrace easily, chuckling as she stepped back. “I think I’ll head back though...I’ve about had enough of sparring for today!” Sighing, she picked up the two katana, thoughtlessly cast aside earlier and then swept up by the water and returned them to his owner.

“I’m really sorry about this.” He winked at her. “It’s fine. If anything, I blame that lover of yours. You should put him on a leash.” Not the worst idea she’d heard, she thought...and then dismissed the thought. She didn’t have a death-wish after all. “I’m going home too. You may have had a bath already but I fancy a proper, warm one.” 

Nodding at each other, the two parted ways. Miho was exhausted – she couldn’t quite work out how a perfectly nice day had turned into such a complete mess so quickly. When she fell asleep in her tub half an hour later, she was still no closer to figuring it out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning it was raining quite heavily – quite appropriate given how her previous day had ended. After waking up in her tub with a sore neck, she’d realised she was late for meeting with her Hyuga mentor – unable to make it, she’d sent a clone instead, apologising and informing him that an incident while sparring with Izuna had left her indisposed.

He didn’t know that she’d nearly broken her neck slipping on the wet bathroom floor when she’d scrambled out of it after waking suddenly. In fact, absolutely nobody needed to know that. She’d made a mental note to bring him a small gift as an apology next time – for a Hyuga, her mentor was incredibly patient and kind.

Really, they tended to be a prickly bunch, and that meant something from an Uchiha. Death by bathroom-floor successfully avoided, she’d simply gone to bed – there was nothing she could do to salvage her day after all. Sleeping was her best option. When she’d woken to heavy rain and not long after, thunder and lightning, she’d smiled wryly – it fit her mood.

Dressing in an Uchiha battle uniform simply because it was the most water-proof thing she owned, she’d gone to sit on her roof to watch the lightning. She didn’t know if it was because of her affinity with the element or for another reason, but she’d always loved watching storms. Briefly, she considered going to see Tobirama to ask him to join her...but she didn’t want to disturb him at work.

Also, and that was a big part of it, she didn’t want to chance running into his brother. She was no closer to figuring him out than she had been the day before, and it was really starting to grate on her nerves.

Relief came in the most unexpected form – Touka Senju. After she tired of watching the storm, she changed into something dry and, with an umbrella in hand, went to go shopping for food. There was very little in her apartment. Touka all but intercepted her just as she left the store with her bags.

“Miho-san. I’d like a word, please?” She raised an eyebrow at the other woman. She couldn’t recall the last time they had spoken beyond a mumbled hello. Touka was one of the Senju that had met the Uchiha on the battlefield. Miho had never fought in the war. As such, they had rather different views on each other’s clans.

Forcing a smile, she offered the woman to share her umbrella. Touka declined but fell into step beside her. “It has come to my attention that something of a rift has opened between the Senju brothers.” Miho didn’t answer – it hadn’t been a question. “The reason for that is you. As such, I expect you to fix it.” Chuckling softly, Miho turned into the short street that led to her home.

“With all due respect, Touka-san, I want no part in those siblings’ fight. If you want me to talk to them at all, then go and tell Hashirama that he can apologise if he wants me to hear him out.” Touka raised an eyebrow.

“Apologise? For what?” Miho sneered. “For bringing up a sensitive subject in the most rude and unpleasant way I have ever had to witness.” To her surprise, Touka’s expression softened considerably, to something almost like understanding. “Your inability to have children?” Miho sighed. “You know.” “It’s a relatively well-known rumour, and to my knowledge the only one I’ve seen you react to.”

She wasn’t surprised the woman had been watching her – she was a shinobi through and through. “He asked me why I hadn’t discussed having children with Tobirama yet...among a bunch of complete nonsense regarding our relationship, something I consider somewhat private to begin with.”

Holding the door open for the other woman, Miho waited for her to step inside before collapsing her umbrella and setting it down. Touka was pinching her nose between her fingers. “I...understand. Hashirama neglected to mention most of that when I spoke to him last.” Smiling wryly, Miho started unpacking her bags.

“He’s healed me often enough that he should be aware of it, even if he entirely ignored every single rumour about it.” Touka nodded, she saw out of the corner of her eye. “And what about Tobirama? He seems to be under the impression that you no longer wanted him around.” She shook her head. “I can’t begin to imagine where he got THAT from. I swear, two days ago everything was perfectly fine, and suddenly just about everything in my life is out of order.”

Touka helped her put away a few boxes of chocolates to a shelf she was too short to properly reach. “Men are stubborn.” “You’re telling me? I’m an Uchiha.” Touka snorted. “I am well aware. Had he listened to me, Tobirama would have never gone anywhere near you.” The woman’s honesty – as insulting as her words were – was surprisingly refreshing.

“And am I as bad as you thought I am?” Touka smirked. “Two days ago I would have said that you seem to make Tobirama...happy, somehow. Currently, not so much.” Miho let herself sink down on her elbows, leaning against the sink. “I don’t know where to begin to fix this. I don’t even know where it all started to get tangled up.” The other woman nodded slowly.

“I will...drop a hint to Hashirama. Not for your sake but for theirs. Those two are my family.” Turning to look at her guest, she chuckled. “Like Madara is mine. Remind Hashirama of that while you’re at it.” Touka sneered for a moment. “I’m not a messenger hawk.” Miho grinned. “No, you’re not. Konoha uses Uchiha hawks – nothing about you is Uchiha.” Touka looked surprised for a moment before something like a smile settled on her features.

It was an odd look but not a bad one – she was attractive, in a sharp sort of way. Giving a decisive nod, the woman turned and walked to her door. Hand on the handle, she hesitated and turned back to Miho, who was still watching her. “Just so you know...you’re not the only one familiar with that pain. I am...surprised that Hashirama would say something so tactless.” Her free hand clenched over her stomach for a moment, and Miho understood.

“...The war?” Touka barked a laugh. “Hikaku Uchiha. You?” She winced at the familiar name – Hikaku was a good soldier. That he had done that to Touka...she pitied the woman. “An accident when I was a child.” Touka nodded and without saying another word, left her house.

Curiously, Miho ran a hand over her own stomach. She hadn’t expected Touka to reveal something so private...nor for her to have experienced the exact same thing, except more recently. She wondered dimly if Hikaku was aware...but she thought not. Touka didn’t strike her as the kind of person to make such a thing public. 

Deciding she wouldn’t speak of what she’d learned to anyone, Miho turned back to her kitchen and started washing some of the mushrooms she’d bought.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Miho saw any Senju at all was half a week later – it wasn’t intentional, either. She was on her way back from one of her honeypot missions and she was in a bad state – worse than she had been in some time. She was barely conscious, keeping on her feet by sheer force of will as she approached the gates of Konoha.

Her assignment had been an assassination – cozying up to a local warlord and eliminating him, making it look like an accident. She’d been informed of the man’s...preference for violence beforehand, but the reports had had a very important detail wrong – he preferred cutting to being cut.

She’d adapted, of course, but now she was bleeding, and quite a lot. She’d patched herself up as well as she could while fleeing from the man’s compound without attracting attention. She’d pulled it off too, her feet carrying her home on autopilot when her mind was too hazy to function any more. 

The gate of Konoha was in sight as she slowly, step by step, walked along the road when she heard her name being called. It was a voice she recognised but couldn’t place. She ignored it, desperately wanting to get home, to get somewhere safe.

When a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her, she managed to weakly pull a kunai and thrust it forward, but the person – a woman – easily dodged and disarmed her. Well aware that her vision was starting to swim, she spotted another person over the shoulder of the first – where the woman was brunette, the much taller man had white hair.

She realised that that was supposed to mean something to her...and then she lost consciousness.

Miho felt like she was floating – it was a strange sensation. She felt lighter than air, her limbs not quite responding to her orders to move. At least, she realised, her eyelids obeyed her command – they fluttered open, her eyes showing a familiar ceiling above. It wasn’t her own though – it was the one in Tobirama’s bedroom.

It took her several minutes to work out why that was wrong – she had no reason to be in the man’s bedroom and she certainly didn’t remember how she got there. The last thing she could remember was a mission, the walk home...and then Touka. Groaning, she realised she’d passed out in the middle of the road.

Though sore, she managed to sit up from the bed. Casting the thin blanket off herself, she inspected her body – she was wearing a long, loose shirt – certainly not her own. It was likely Tobirama’s. Her wounds were bandaged but not healed – whatever had happened, she hadn’t been brought to see Hashirama.

She knew, whatever the man’s problem with her was, he wouldn’t have hesitated to heal her – he’d healed Uchiha on the battlefield after all...in the middle of his own war against them. No, Hashirama clearly hadn’t been to see her. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she winced at the pain of it. The cuts and bruises stung and her muscles were trembling a little.

Still, she forced herself to stand up, leaning heavily on the wall as she did so. Standing straight felt like a personal victory. She made it almost to the door when it was yanked open and an incredibly...dishevelled-looking Tobirama stumbled in. That was...unusual to say the least.

He was never anything but calm and composed, save for when they were in bed together, and that was a direction she didn’t need her mind to go just then. Still, Tobirama was panting, leaning against the door-frame, his armour askew slightly. Trying to make sense of the sight, she failed spectacularly. “You’re awake.” His nonchalant tone would have sounded more believable if he hadn’t been panting so much.

“I...yes. What’s going on?” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. “You’ve been asleep for more than a day and a half. I sensed the change in your chakra and came straight home.” Giving him an amused smile, she reached out to tug on a strap of his armour.

“Did you forget you can teleport?” She’d been half-joking when she’d asked, but his shocked expression revealed that he had, in fact, forgotten. Lips twitching in suppressed laughter, she waited for him to say...anything, really.

When he didn’t, she eventually gave in. “Can you help me downstairs? I don’t think I can make the stairs.” He nodded eagerly and picked her up, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her knees. Slightly dizzy from the sudden vertigo, she noticed late that the shirt she was wearing had slipped up at the angle, revealing a set of ugly bruises and cuts.

Grimacing because fight or not, she didn’t want her lover to see her body like...that, she tugged on the shirt. Tobirama didn’t comment, simply carried her down and placed her on a soft cushion next to his kotatsu.

Moments later, he handed her a large blanket. Though she was far from cold, she accepted it. “You didn’t take me to Hashirama?” She asked him after an uncomfortable silence. “No...he’s not in Konoha. That marriage interview in Uzushiogakure is taking place...yesterday, actually. They should be back the day after tomorrow.”

She nodded – with all of her own problems, she had in fact forgotten about that entirely. “Did Madara go?” “Yes.” Nodding again, she fussed with the edge of the blanket. “Thank you for bandaging me.” “I didn’t.” Her eyes snapped up. “Oh? Then who did?”

Tobirama looked a little uncomfortable. “Touka did. She...I assumed that after what happened you wouldn’t want me seeing your body. Since Touka is a woman also...” He waved his hand through the air as if she was supposed to understand. Thankfully, for once, she did.

“I wouldn’t have minded if you had done it, Tobirama-san.” He frowned. “I see. I was under the impression that most women were quite...sensitive on this subject.” She chuckled. “I’m not most women, Tobirama-san...and even if I was, you’ve seen me naked plenty of times. Sure, usually not when I’m bleeding, but either way I wouldn’t have minded.”

He shifted uncertainly on his feet. “Would you like some food?” As if on cue, her stomach grumbled and she laughed. “It would seem that way. Thank you.” Watching in silence as Tobirama immediately started bustling about in his kitchen, she pursed her lips. She got the distinct impression that Tobirama thought that their relationship was over – she wasn’t sure why.

She certainly hadn’t meant to end things just because of one disagreement...and if that’s what he wanted, she rather thought he could at the very least have come out and outright said so.


	8. Chapter 8

Growing progressively more disgruntled the longer she watched him fuss about the kitchen in silence, she was downright pouting by the time he returned to her with an omelet on rice. Nevertheless, she accepted the plate and quietly tucked into the food – it was delicious, as always when Tobirama cooked for her.

Well aware that the man in question was quietly watching her, she finished her meal and pushed her plate away. When he stepped over and bent down to get the plate, she snatched his wrist and lightly tugged instead. He turned easily, not resisting the gentle pull. “We need to talk.” He sighed and nodded.

Releasing his wrist, she let him clear her plate with a murmured thank you and watched as he washed the plate more thoroughly than she had ever seen anyone clean anything at all – clearly, the man was stalling. She smiled wryly at the way he was doing it. When he seemed content to spend the rest of the day at the sink, she shook her head.

“Tobirama!” The man froze, then, with slow movements, turned off the water and set the plate down before turning back to her. To her surprise, he was scowling to a degree normally reserved for negotiations with Madara. Suddenly a little uncomfortable, she shifted and clutched her blanket tighter. If he lost his temper, she had no way of defending herself, she knew – she was too weak to so much as dodge.

He seemed aware of her line of thought as a moment later, his expression softened and his stance relaxed quite a bit. He came over and sat next to her, a foot or so away from her. “You wanted to talk, Miho-san.” “I...yes. I feel like there are some things that need to be said?” She said carefully, hoping to be able to understand at least some of what he was thinking by studying his expression.

No such luck of course – the man knew how to wear his face like a mask when the occasion called for it. “Indeed. I was hoping to...avoid this conversation if possible.” She tilted her head sideways. “So you were just going to ignore me and hope I take the hint?” He frowned at that. “Take the hint? What hint?”

She snorted. “The hint that you wanted to end things.” For a moment, not even Tobirama could hide the utter bewilderment in his expression. “I want to what?” She sighed. “I’m not a child, Tobirama-san. You can talk to me normally. If you want to end this, then I under-” “No!” He cut her off mid-sentence – certainly unusual for him.

“I...the reason I was avoiding this talk was because I didn’t want to have to listen to you reject me. I am already well aware of my shortcomings as a lover and person, I didn’t need to-” This time she cut him off, by simply leaning forwards and covering his mouth with her hand.

Miho’s mind was racing far too quickly – he had thought she wanted to end it? His shortcomings as a lover and person? By all accounts, Tobirama was a genius. He was caring, attentive and had a wicked sense of humour when he cared to show it. What in the world was the man on about?

Realising that she’d been holding his mouth shut for quite a bit longer than could be considered normal, she leaned back. “I...Tobirama-san, I had no intention of ending things. None at all. Since you were avoiding me...” She trailed off and he scoffed. “Don’t lie to me. After I attacked Izuna-” She snorted.

“That’s between Izuna and you. Yes, I was angry that you interfered and angry that you hurt my friend, but mostly I was still worried that if Madara found out...it could have had consequences for all of Konoha.” Tobirama nodded, running a hand over his pale face. “I am well aware of the foolishness of my actions. Izuna himself...reprimanded me.” She smiled weakly – Izuna was one of the calmer Uchiha...only in so far that his temper tended to result in lectures rather than violence or burning buildings.

“And...what was that about your so-called shortcomings?” The earlier scowl returned in full force, his expression darkening past even what Madara so often got to see – she leaned back a little. “Don’t play me for a fool, Miho-san. We both knew if I was a better lover, things would be different.”

Distantly wondering if she was perhaps still asleep and simply having a bizarre dream, Miho tried to stay calm. “Explain.” “I...do not want to.” Hands clenched on her blanket so tightly her knuckles were starting to go white, she growled. “Explain.” Sensing her determination or perhaps simply her frustration, Tobirama squinted lightly.

“If I...if I was more skilled in the bedroom, you wouldn’t still be going to see those infernal Uchiha brothers. If I was...better company, you would be willing to spend time with me in public. If I was more attractive, you’d likely be willing to...touch me in public too. I’m not a fool, Miho-san. I know all that, and I am prepared to accept it, so long as you are. Discussing it, however, is something I do not wish to do.”

Miho wasn’t sure whether to kiss or kill the idiot in front of her. Settling for something vaguely in the middle, she lunged forward and punched him. Head rearing back with a groan, his hand snapped up to hold his bleeding nose, while the other reached forwards to steady her. To her embarrassment, she found herself relying on the support.

Her sudden move had been too quick, had taken too much energy – she couldn’t move for a few long moments. When she finally found the strength to sit back on her own, she watched the thin trickle of blood that ran down Tobirama’s white skin. He had said absolutely nothing since she’d attacked him.

Well aware that her body wouldn’t be able to sustain her rage if she was to give in to it, she suppressed her temper and did her best to stay calm. “Tobirama-san. I’m sorry to contradict you, but I’m afraid you ARE a fool.” Scoffing with a broken nose was something she wouldn’t have expected to even be possible, but somehow he managed it.


	9. Chapter 9

“Let me finish. Firstly, I visit Madara and Izuna because they are family and because I have been friends with them since I was a child. While it’s true that Madara used to be my lover, I ended things with him the day after you first spent the night. The same goes for my other lovers. I haven’t been with anyone since getting together with you.”

Eyes open wide, he parted his lips to say something but she held up a hand to silence him pre-emptively. “I’m not done. The reason I don’t spend time with you in public is because you HAVE no time to spend anywhere. You’re either at work, at home or every once in a while at my own home. That’s it. The few times I have tried to pry you away from work, I was usually refused.”

Gently releasing his nose, she could see that he had set it immediately and applied some form of healing jutsu to it – it was barely swollen and nothing but a faint bruise and the blood trickling to his lips revealed what had happened. He appeared utterly unfazed both by her attack and her words – though she suspected at least the latter to be fake.

The fact that he’d regained his composure so quickly was impressive, she had to admit. Shaking off the thought, she focused on what really mattered – the ridiculous misunderstanding they had somehow gotten into. “Next! Me not touching you in public? With all due respect, you never seemed like the type of person to enjoy that. You usually keep at least a foot between us at all times...except when there is someone else with us.”

Tobirama sat quietly now, listening to her words. “So! In conclusion: I have no other lovers, I find your company plenty enjoyable and for the rest, I was merely attempting to be considerate of you.” She fell quiet, waiting for a reaction from him. After a long moment, she got one...though not quite what she had expected.

He nodded eagerly. “It appears you were right.” “About?” “I am a fool.” The calm, matter-of-fact tone of his words made her lips twitch up in an involuntary smile. Giving in to it, she chuckled lightly. “Told you so. I know we never really spoke about it, but I...assumed that you knew I had ended things with the others.”

He shrugged. “Certainly. The only one you still see with any regularity is Madara.” She nodded. “As I said, Tobirama-san...he is the head of my clan. He assigns me my missions and I report to him. Nothing has happened between us in quite some time.” He nodded again, slower this time. “I...understand. And I must apologise. It seems for once I too was blinded by...rumours.”

She shook her head. “Not at all. If I’d...spoken about this, you wouldn’t have...did you really spend the last two months thinking I was treating you like one of my casual lovers?” He shrugged. “I wasn’t sure. I concluded you were spending time with me out of consideration for my feelings, but nothing more.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Your feelings? You know, you never said a word to me about those either.” He frowned at her. “I was unaware I needed to.” She snorted. “I’m not a Yamanaka, Tobirama-san. I can’t read your mind.” He waved her off. “Of course. However, I am aware that my brother already informed you of my feelings some time ago. I was unaware that was insufficient?”

Miho groaned. The pair of them were equally matched when it came to being fools, it would appear. “Tobirama-san, I am well aware you are new to this, but generally when people develop feelings for one another, they tell that person. They definitely do NOT rely on their brothers to sort of mention it.”

Tobirama tilted his head in a motion that oddly reminded her of a puppy. “I also wasn’t sure such sentiment would be...welcome.” Sighing softly, she reached out again, this time to take hold of his hand rather than to hurt him. The remainder of her anger had evaporated as soon as he’d said that.

“You know...I’m really sorry. That I...made you worry so much. I thought things were going fine. I should have known that you were worried. You can tell me anything. Whether it’s your feelings for me or absolutely anything else, okay?” Squeezing his hand, she made sure to meet his red eyes with her black ones. “I mean it, okay. I care about you very much. I have absolutely no complaints about you as a lover, in the bedroom or out of it. If I did...”

She grinned broadly. “Did you forget I’m an Uchiha? I’m hardly the type to suffer silently.” He rubbed his free hand along the fading bruise on the bridge of his nose. “No, I am quite aware. Miho-san...would you like to move back to the bedroom? You’re...shaking.” 

Glancing down at her hands in confusion, she noticed he was right – she was softly trembling. “I...yes, please.” He nodded and stood, graceful as ever. “May I carry you? It will be quicker.” Laughing softly, she reached up and waited for him to scoop her up, arms securely wrapped around his neck, face nuzzled against the fur collar he insisted on wearing even in his home.

She didn’t normally like being carried like that – she didn’t like depending on others. However, as Tobirama gently carried her and her blanket up the stairs and set her down in his bed, she had to admit...there were worse things in the world.

Yawning, she was dimly aware that Tobirama asked something and that she’d reflexively nodded yes in response...then her eyes fluttered shut and she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Miho awoke feeling safe. She smiled softly as she rolled towards the source of that feeling – the warm body of her lover. It wasn’t often that she woke up next to Tobirama – many times, he had to get up early and was long gone by the time she woke. Her mind was a little fuzzy and it took her a minute to work out why the body she was snuggling against wasn’t naked. 

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she noticed that she wasn’t either – a long shirt and bandages...the events from before came crashing back into her mind. Her horrible mission, her injuries, her conversation with Tobirama. She’d passed out as soon as she had settled in the bed...and Tobirama had stayed with her.

She felt a warm wave of affection surge through her at the realisation and she looked up, a little surprised to find that Tobirama was awake and looking at her, an amused smirk on his lips. “How do you feel?” She smiled. “Better. Thank you.” He nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. I changed your bandages while you slept.” 

She prodded at a few of them – indeed, they were fresh. “Thank you.” He nodded again. “The man who did that to you...” She grimaced. “Dead.” “Painful?” “Fairly.” He nodded. “I’m glad. If he wasn’t I would have had to go and finish the job.” She chuckled. “Protective of me? How sweet.” He smiled wryly. “Well, I was informed that I was allowed to...express such thoughts.”

Nodding eagerly, she scooted a little higher in the bed, allowing her to meet his eyes evenly, without having to crane her head up. “I’d like for you to say such things.” He nodded and she noticed a tension she hadn’t sensed before.

Fully dressed and in his own bed, her lover was...nervous, it seemed. “Miho Uchiha...” He began and she perked up – he’d never called her by her full name before. He cleared his throat, a pink blush playing on his pale cheeks.

She loved the splotches of colour that occasionally bloomed there – unable to help herself, she reached out and touched one of them, her fingers lightly tracing over his skin. He paused for a moment, swallowed heavily and began again. “Miho Uchiha...I love you. I have loved you...since the night we kissed. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you so.” 

Miho practically melted, leaning forwards, closing the distance between them and sealing their lips together in a kiss. Neither deepened it, instead opting to simply enjoy the press of their lips together. After a while, she had to draw back to breathe, only separating them enough to smile widely at the soft expression in his face.

True, she’d had a good idea of how he felt before, but to hear him actually say the words...she felt a little like something within her had shifted. It was a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling – she could get used to it, she thought. “Miho-san...may I ask you something?” She nodded distractedly. “My brother...what in the world did Hashirama say to you that made you so angry that day?”

She sighed. “Just out of curiosity… do you normally speak to him about our relationship?” He shrugged. “Sometimes. He asks about it every so often.” Groaning, she pulled back further. “That’s probably how all of this got started. Your brother...he said he wanted to talk to me about, well, this. Our relationship. What he was saying though, it made no sense at all. I mean, it does now, but it didn’t then and I just-” 

“Miho-san.” Her lover’s calm voice interrupted her rambling. She chuckled. “Sorry. Let me try this again. Your brother...he thought the same things you did. That I had other lovers and such. He accused me of a few things. One of the things he...mentioned...” She broke off, unsure how to say it. 

A warm kiss was placed on her temple. “You don’t have to tell me.” For a moment, she felt warmth well up within her – then he continued speaking. “I’ll happily beat it out of my brother when he gets back.” Laughing, she shook her head. “No. It’s okay, I’ll tell you. I was already quite upset about some of the things he was saying and when he...he asked me why I hadn’t discussed having children with you yet.”

Tobirama’s gentle expression froze into something...dangerous. She didn’t know for sure but she rather thought that what she was looking at now was a different man – one normally not seen outside of a battlefield. Shivering, she thanked the gods she’d never had to stand opposite of him in one. 

“He WHAT?” He hissed and she shifted back a little. “I...well...I take it you know?” Tobirama sneered. “I didn’t know for certain, but given your profession and lack of children, I drew my own conclusions.” She smiled wryly. “An accident when I was a child. It doesn’t bother me much anymore. Hashirama has healed me often enough that he should know. It was...it hurt. Unfortunately, I didn’t react well.”

Tobirama’s expression softened, the tension leaving him once again. “You can hardly be blamed for my brother’s foolishness. Really, I wish I’d known sooner. I have half a mind to-” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. There is something I would like to ask you?”

He nodded, waiting for her question. Taking a deep breath, she found that voicing the actual words was...harder than she had thought. “Does it...bother you? I know we haven’t been together long but I am well aware of how much you love children. I will never be able to give you any.”

To her surprise, Tobirama chuckled and shook his head. “The thought never crossed my mind. I...while it’s true that I love them and I would have been ecstatic if you had fallen pregnant, I have no true wish for children of my own. I am...there are so many orphans in Konoha alone...I very much wish for a family someday, and so do so many children already in the world. I want to help them first.”

Miho practically melted at the man’s words – a knot of tension she hadn’t even been aware of inside her stomach uncurling at his words. She had never given a family much thought – had never wanted one all that much. Truth be told, she still didn’t really, but somehow, the thought of her, Tobirama and one or two kids...wasn’t quite as unpleasant as she would have expected it to be.

Hiding her smile in the bedding underneath them, she rolled onto her stomach and squirmed closer to him. “I think that’s wonderful of you.” Tobirama simply hummed and gathered her closer, fingers settling on her hip to hold her in place. Really, she ought to have been uncomfortable with his armour...but she wasn’t.

They lay in silence, simply enjoying each other’s company, well aware that their conversation had brought them just a little...closer.


	11. Chapter 11

Having spent far too much time sleeping lately, Miho lay awake and simply watched her lover. Tobirama had closed his eyes but he wasn’t asleep. She studied the way his pale skin and white hair looked in the afternoon light of his bedroom. His lashes weren’t as thick as those of a woman but they were long – long enough to cast the slightest shade on the skin underneath them.

Almost subconsciously, she activated the sharingan – the sight of her lover like that was something she always wanted to be able to record. The doujutsu’s ability to let the wielder perfectly recall everything it saw was a double-edged sword – while she could use it to record pretty things, the majority of things stored in her mind were of the sort she’d rather not recall.

Tobirama’s eyes opened moments later – he had to have sensed the change in her chakra. To her delight, he didn’t seem particularly alarmed by seeing the tomoe in her eyes. She knew the shade of red of their eyes weren’t identical – hers were darker, his a shade paler, like almost everything about the man.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Chuckling, she reached out and trailed her fingers down the bridge of his now-healed nose. “You’re pretty. I thought I wanted to record that.” His eyes widened and that elusive blush returned to his skin. “Does your nose still hurt?” He slowly shook his head. “I’m...sorry about breaking it.”

He snorted. “Don’t be. I had it coming. Besides, it’s healed already. For an Uchiha, that was quite...restrained.” She grinned. “It was, wasn’t it? Still, I’m not really the violent type.” His fingers caught her hand and he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “I know that. You’re far too refined for that.” Sighing, she shifted closer to him.

“Would you do me a favour?” He nodded. “Of course. Name it.” “I need to talk to Touka. Actually, it might be better if we both talk to her.” He shrugged lightly. “No problem. I’ll be right back.” Before she could open her mouth to protest that she didn’t mean right then and there, he’d formed the hand seal for his transportation jutsu and he was gone – half-leaning against him as she had been, she fell forwards and landed flat on her face.

Thankfully it was just pillows she landed on, and thankfully nobody was there to see it – refined, he’d called her! Shaking her head lightly, she sat up and gingerly got off the bed. She still wasn’t wearing any pants and she knew the window of time to his return was slim at best. Opening Tobirama’s wardrobe, she sighed deeply. The man more or less only owned one outfit and had multiple identical shirts and trousers. They would never fit her. His battle armour was out too, for obvious reasons. That left her with very few choices – the least offensive one was a semi-formal robe hanging in the wardrobe. 

Quickly pulling off his shirt, she shouldered into the robe and tightly wrapped it around her. It hung far too low, reflecting the difference in their heights, but she tied it closed anyway. After some adjusting she had managed to pull it so that the excessive length half-trailed behind her rather than tripping her up with every step. Thus dressed a little more properly, she decided to head downstairs.

She hadn’t been well enough for the stairs earlier, but she felt better now. She’d made it half-way down when a familiar sensation made the skin on her arms prickle lightly. Tobirama’s teleportation wasn’t a physical sensation, really, but she’d learned to notice his arrivals and departures anyway.

Hurrying her steps, she barely avoided a stumble down as she came face to face with the woman she’d wanted to speak to. Touka reflexively reached out to steady her, preventing her from potentially falling off the stairs. Smiling weakly, she thanked the woman.

“No problem. Tobirama said you wanted to speak to me?” She nodded. “I did indeed. Would you mind if we sat down? I’m not quite well just yet.” Touka nodded and released her arm. Miho didn’t miss the way the woman kept a close eye on her steps as she led her to Tobirama’s kotatsu, no doubt ready to catch her if she fell.

They say, Miho doing her best to arrange the robe around her in such a way that nobody would trip over it. “Where is Tobirama?” Touka glanced over her shoulder. “Making tea.” She nodded, trying to come up with something to say to alleviate the slight awkwardness between them.

“Tobirama said you bandaged my wounds? I...thank you.” She nodded. “No problem. You were in quite a state. Are your missions...often like that?” She grimaced. “Fortunately not. No, my target was…he liked cutting women.” She growled darkly. “And you walked all the way back to Konoha?” She shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

Touka scowled. “That kind of mission...it’s entirely different from injuries on the battlefield. There, there are comrades to help and heal you afterward...” She trailed off, her eyes wandering down Miho’s body. No doubt she remembered the dozens of incisions that covered much of it at the moment. She was only grateful the man had spared her face.

“I’ve been doing these missions since I was...young. I’m used to it. No doubt after this much time, I’d be useless on a battlefield.” Her comment was intended to lighten the mood, but Touka didn’t smile. Instead, she tilted her head and gave her a curious look.

“No, Miho-san, I don’t think so. Anyone with the determination to make it through...that, repeatedly and to risk it again and again...I don’t doubt you’d be a force to be reckoned with.” Miho felt her lips part in surprise – for the battle-focused Senju before her, that was quite the compliment. She felt oddly pleased by it, despite her keen awareness that if they ever were on a battlefield together, it would likely be as enemies, not allies.


	12. Chapter 12

Soft pattering footsteps alerted her to the fact that Tobirama was approaching. She greeted him with a warm smile and watched him set down the tray he was carrying. It held three teacups and a pot. Going by the smell, he’d made sencha – her favourite.

Reaching for the pot, she found her hand batted away. “Let me take care of it. You’re not well.” Nodding, she watched her pale lover pour three cups of tea. She accepted hers. “You said you wanted to talk to both of us.” He said as he settled next to Touka.

Clearing her throat at the sudden formal tone he was using, she leaned against the table a little. “I...well, it’s just...” Touka sipped her tea. “If this is about what we discussed when I visited you...I’d like to apologize for my words.” Tobirama gave her a curious look. “Apologise? For what, Touka-san?” Miho asked, more than a little confused. The woman had been perfectly polite after all.

Touka shifted a little. “What I said...was out of turn. I shouldn’t meddle into your affairs. I did so out of concern for my cousins, but...” Tobirama scoffed at her words. “What did you say to her, Touka?” The woman sipped from her cup again. “I may have...suggested that Miho was responsible for the...disagreements between you and your brother.”

Miho raised an eyebrow when Tobirama practically scowled at her. “You should know better than anyone that that is nonsense. And even if it wasn’t, why would you meddle, Touka? You should know better after all these years.”

Smiling wryly, the woman shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. But either way...I know that I...misjudged you, Miho-san.” She shrugged lightly. “You have nothing to apologise for, Touka-san. You acted out of concern for your family. I am an Uchiha. That may perhaps be the only topic we fully agree on.” Smiling genuinely at the woman for perhaps the first time in her life, Miho was pleased when she returned the expression.

Sipping from her own cup, Miho studied her lover’s cup – he hadn’t touched his tea yet. “I suppose all that’s left is for me to speak to Hashirama.” She grimaced at the unpleasant thought. She didn’t like the way they had parted, not after knowing each other for so long, but she wasn’t quite ready to forgive him either – despite the fact that she still didn’t quite understand why his words had affected her so much anyway.

Touka scoffed. “You will do no such thing.” Miho blinked in shock. Even Tobirama looked confused. “And...why is that?” The Senju woman sighed deeply. “Because he owes you an apology, and a good one at that.” “I agree.” Tobirama added after a moment of silence. “It really wasn’t that big of a deal. Tobirama and I...talked.” She smiled softly at the man. “I know now that...most of what Hashirama said was because of...a misunderstanding. And it’s his fault as much as mine.”

Tobirama shook his head, fingers clenching around his cup. “Hardly. Either way though, I agree with Touka. Until that over-gown oaf comes to you to apologise, you really don’t need to so much as greet him on the street if you see him.” The man’s tone was anything but kind and her lips twitched upwards at the clear disdain in his voice.

“That’s a little...childish, isn’t it?” Tobirama shrugged. “If you’d like to break his nose too, you have my permission. I’ll even hold him still to make it easier.” Miho laughed out loud at the mental image of that, only noticing Touka’s confusion after her laughter had died down.

“Too? Whose nose did you break?” Tobirama raised his cup in salute before sipping from it. Touka stared at him incredulously. “She got the drop on you? You’re the fastest man in Konoha.” Miho shook her head. “No, it’s not like that. We were talking, and well...I may have gotten upset.” She half-expected Touka to lose her temper, protective as she seemed to be of Tobirama, but the woman surprised her again.

She calmly sipped her tea and set the cup down. “Well...I can’t say I haven’t wanted to hit him myself a few dozen times throughout our lives.” Her even tone startled Miho nearly as much as the content of her words did. She swallowed thickly. “I...expected a different reaction.”

Touka smirked. “As I said. I may have...judged you too harshly. You’re certainly the most likeable living Uchiha I’ve ever come across.” Miho decided to ignore the ‘living’ comment – she was relatively sure she understood the implication, and whether she was right or not, she didn’t need the clarification.

Tobirama’s grimace behind Touka just reinforced her opinion on the matter. “Miho-san?” She turned her eyes back to the brunette. “Yes?” “When you’re well, would you care to spar some time? I understand you are a genjutsu user as well.” Smiling broadly, she nodded. “I’d love to. You’re right, it’ll be fun.”

The other woman nodded. “I’m glad to hear it. I hope you’ll excuse my rudeness but I need to leave – I am scheduled for a mission in a few hours.” Nodding, she watched the woman depart after a short embrace with Tobirama. Miho was still processing the conversation they’d had when she felt a gentle hand tug on the seam of her robe.

Tobirama was smirking up at her, stretched out and propped up on one elbow. “You borrowed my robe?” She chuckled. “I didn’t want to greet Touka in just your shirt.” He shrugged. “I’m not complaining. There’s something...satisfying about seeing you this way.” Miho looked down at the garment in question – it was a light blue, pale in colour with an embroidered Senju crest under her left collarbone.

She knew there was another, bigger one, stitched onto the back and smaller ones on the hems of the sleeves she’d had to roll up a little. “Is that so?” He chuckled. “Mhm. I like my clothes on you.” Miho gave an exaggerated sigh. “I do too. If only they would FIT!” He grinned boyishly. “If you’d like, you could always...leave a few things here? So you don’t have to borrow the robe I wear at formal occasions for tea with my cousin.” “She’s seen it before then?”

His lips twitched in a brief smile. “Most of Konoha has. You’re welcome to keep it permanently. If you wish to make...a statement, that should do the trick nicely.” She shook her head. “Me? In Konoha? Wearing your family crest? Madara would be struck by lightning, I’m sure. Not to mention your elder council – a few of them would no doubt fall into their long-overdue graves.”

He snickered evilly – he was about as fond of his clan’s council as she was of hers. “I fail to see the downside.” She leaned forward, onto all fours and down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “People might assume we are a little more than lovers, you know.” He hummed lightly, his finger tracing the crest on her robe.

“As I said...I fail to see the downside.” She pressed their lips together again and happily sighed into the kiss. Maybe she’d keep the robe after all. Who would miss a few stuffy elders anyway?


	13. Chapter 13

Miho spent the next two days ‘recovering’ at Tobirama’s house. She felt perfectly fine the morning after Touka’s visit, however, her lover absolutely insisted she stay until she was healed completely. Since she had no true wish to leave, she ‘gave in’.

Spending time with Tobirama was always enjoyable, but she found him particularly attentive while he was taking care of her. Miho had, since the very first time she’d seen behind that stoic mask of his, absolutely adored the way he seemed to act softer around her, the way he was so different and yet still so utterly Tobirama somehow.

It was almost impossible to describe or even properly pinpoint the differences in the way he acted, the way he looked at her even, but it never failed to make Miho smile. As her cuts and bruises were healing quite well, she almost managed to forget about the world outside.

Tobirama spent far more time away from work than he normally did, often teleporting back and forth to save himself the walk. She’d complained that it was a huge waste of chakra for him to do so, but he’d simply kissed her and insisted that time spent walking back and forth between his home and the Hokage-tower was time he could spend with her instead and that not spending it with her was an even bigger waste.

Miho had melted like butter in the sun at his words, of course – what could she have been expected to say to that, after all? While she would have been content to spend the rest of her life (or more realistically, at least a few more weeks) in Tobirama’s home, reality wasn’t something that would let itself be ignored.

It came crashing into her peace in the form of Hashirama Senju – that, at the very least, wasn’t surprising to Miho at all. The fact that Hashirama stormed not just into his brother’s house but into his BEDROOM late at night, now that surprised her plenty.

Him too, if the way he had shrieked at the sight of her and Tobirama’s naked bodies entwined on the bed had been anything to go by. Miho had leaped off the bed out of sheer reflex, been across the room before Hashirama had even properly come to a stop in the room. While Tobirama cursed loudly and covered himself with a blanket – the poor dear had been so...close before his brother had come in – Miho simply stared in disbelief.

True, Hashirama entering without knocking was nothing new but he tended to use that approach to entrance doors rather than bedroom ones, in her experience. Lips pressed into a thin line, she kept a tight lid on her temper, even as Hashirama stared at her, eyes occasionally darting to Tobirama and then back.

She wasn’t shy about her body, but she was already angry at the man...his behaviour wasn’t helping her, that was for sure. When it seemed like he was content to just stay there and stare, she forced herself to relax and stepped to Tobirama’s wardrobe. Well aware that his eyes followed, she yanked out the robe she’d borrowed before and wrapped herself in it.

Apparently, the sight of her dressing herself broke the creepy silence in the room. Tobirama spoke first, his voice low and dangerous. “Anija. What...are you doing in my bedroom?” Hashirama gulped. “I...uh...I wanted to...erm...” 

Wrapped into the robe, she leaned against the wardrobe in amusement – she wasn’t any happier at the interruption than Tobirama was, but Hashirama’s floundering amused her greatly. “Tobirama! I am...uh...” 

Sighing, she went to pick the man in question a shirt and pants from his wardrobe. After tossing them to him, she squeezed past Hashirama. “I’ll make tea. You two meet me downstairs.” Closing the door behind her, she set about her task.

A fully dressed if dishevelled Tobirama and a somewhat...contrite-looking Hashirama came down the steps just as she set down the teapot and three cups she’d prepared for them. Once again arranging her robe around her, she waited for the men to sit and poured them a cup each.

They sat in silence. “Well then?” She encouraged. Tobirama glared at his brother. “What my fool of a brother came here to tell me is that he is engaged, apparently.” Miho snickered. “Congratulations.” Hashirama nodded weakly. “Mito Uzumaki. The eldest daughter of the Uzumakis. She’s...lovely.” He said, voice as weak as she’d ever heard it.

Tobirama just scoffed. “And brother has something to say to you.” Tobirama added when Hashirama fell quiet immediately after. Sipping her tea, she nodded for him to go ahead. “I, uh...where do I start?” She shrugged.

“Work your way backward from the time I left the room?” She suggested. He nodded weakly and cleared his throat. “I…uh…” She set her cup down and waited. “You’re even more stunning than I remember you being.” He finally said.

After a long moment of silence, Miho started snickering, while Tobirama merely slammed his fist on his table. Hashirama didn’t seem any more impressed with what he’d said than his brother if his blush was anything to go by.

It didn’t look nearly as fetching on him as it did on his brother, she decided. Hashirama ignored his brother and rubbed a hand over his face. “I am...sorry for barging in like that. I was unaware that you were...here. I assumed my brother would be asleep this late, and that I would wake him with my good news.”

Miho nodded, neglecting to mention that even if that had been the case, Tobirama wouldn’t have been pleased – he didn’t like being woken up any more than she did. “and about before that...Miho-chan...I don’t even know how to apologise.” Miho sighed.

She’d almost wanted to stay mad at Hashirama, but she should have known better – he was just far too...earnest. “I spoke to Madara during our trip and...Touka on the way back. It has been brought to my attention that I may have acted like ‘a complete and utter idiot’.” She smirked.

“That sounds like Madara’s words.” He nodded. “Touka’s were somewhat less polite.” She grinned – while she had been anything but Touka’s friend before, she was starting to think the two of them could be very good friends indeed. They could bond over stubborn Senju at the very least.

“Truly, Miho-chan, you have to believe me...I had no idea.” Frowning lightly, she shook her head. “I have a hard time believing that. You’ve healed me enough times...” He sighed. “May I...examine you?” Nodding, she leaned forwards even as Tobirama’s hand clamped on his brother’s shoulder, hard enough to make him wince.

She hadn’t quite forgiven him enough to feel sympathy for him. "Don't touch her, Hashirama." Tobirama hissed, eyes narrowed at his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

“I just want to examine her, Tobirama! You know I wouldn’t hurt her.” Hashirama defended himself. “It’s fine.” She said quietly. Though he didn’t look convinced, he drew his hand back and let Hashirama lean forwards.

Miho took a deep breath and relaxed as Hashirama’s warm fingers settled low on her stomach. He was a good enough healer that he didn’t need her to remove her robe – something she was grateful for. Tobirama was just a little too...unpredictable at the moment. 

After a few minutes of Hashirama frowning in concentration, a soft tingle spread through her body. It felt...good. Really good, actually, she realised as she shivered lightly. A few moments later, his hand withdrew. Hashirama sighed. 

“Well… at the very least I now know why I never...noticed.” She tilted her head, waiting for him to explain. “Your internal organs are...intact, so to speak. They are, however, scarred quite badly. I wouldn’t have noticed unless I was looking, really. I know you may not believe me, but...I truly didn’t know, not until Madara told me. If I had known, I would have NEVER...”

Hashirama took her hands in his and gave her his most earnest look. Were it anyone else, she might have accused them of trying to manipulate her, but she knew Hashirama was being genuine. Having had plenty of time to calm down since the initial incident, she smiled at the man, a little sad but mostly happy that they could put it behind them.

“It’s fine, Hashirama-sama. I’m not...mad any more. I know you aren’t the type to say something like that with the intent of hurting me. I should have realised that then too...” She trailed off, unsure what else to say. 

The decision was taken from her when moments, later, more than six feet of brunette Senju tackled her to the floor. Hashirama had both arms wrapped around her shoulders and was quietly mumbling against her shoulder, pinning her to the ground. She could barely make out his words – they were repeated apologies, each more frantic than the last.

Arms trapped as they were, she couldn’t so much as push the heavy man off. Frantically looking at Tobirama for help, she was quite happy when he lunged after his brother and yanked him up by the back of his robe.

To her relief, Hashirama wasn’t crying, at least, though there were tears in his eyes. Miho felt a wave of affection for the man surge through her – she almost regretted being angry in the first place. The sweet man before her was almost identical to the adorable teen she had invited to her bed all those years ago – he was nothing like the leader of the Senju she had met the next time they had stood face to face.

“Hashirama!” Tobirama’s voice was pure ice and tore her from her thoughts. Hashirama laughed awkwardly. “I...I’m sorry, Miho-chan. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what came over me.” She shrugged. “It’s okay. Really. I...appreciate the apology, Hashirama-sama. And Tobirama-san, please can you calm down a little? Your chakra is practically burning in the air.”

The man in question finally released his brother’s robe and drew back, sighing deeply. “Hashirama and I already had a little talk upstairs about...boundaries. I hope I won’t have to repeat myself?” Hashirama shook his head. Tobirama allowed himself to relax, though he continued glaring at a very contrite-looking Hashirama.

Really, it was far too easy to forget that the man was by far the most powerful shinobi in Konoha, only occasionally matched by Madara. She gasped in realisation. “Madara!” Both men gave her a questioning look. “What about him, Miho-chan?” She grinned. “How did he take Mito choosing you?” 

Hashirama wrinkled his nose. “He didn’t actually...attend the meeting. He spent the day, well how can I put this?” Miho pursed her lips. “In a brothel?” Hashirama looked surprised. “How did you guess?” She chuckled. “It’s Madara. He’s utterly predictable in his madness. You of all people should know that.”

He shrugged and nodded. “I suppose you have a point.” He ran a hand through his long brown hair. “Though...I’m getting married, Miho-chan! How strange is that? She’s coming here in two weeks.” Miho smiled at him affectionately. “I think it’s wonderful. Do you...like her?” Hashirama grinned.

“She’s smart, pretty and poised. I think she’ll make a good wife.” Tobirama chuckled lowly – his temper calmed down significantly, the affection he felt for his brother had taken over again. It was sweet to see. “Honestly though, I almost never thought this day would come! For years, the only woman I could ever imagine marrying was you, Miho-cha-” 

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Tobirama dragged him up by the arm and towards the back door with a snarl. So much for calming down and affection for his brother, she thought. Watching in concerned amusement as a furious Tobirama dragged a squawking Hashirama into the moonlit garden, she was only mildly surprised when he proceeded to dunk his older brother into the koi pond he was so fond of there.

He’d said he would do so if the opportunity presented itself, she remembered as she held on to the door for support, knees weak from laughing at the two brothers. She thanked the stars that she had decided to pursue Tobirama all those weeks ago as she watched a coughing Hashirama surface from the pond, plucking a lily pad from his hair, while Tobirama berated him in a not-quite-yelling voice, informing him he needed to learn what to say and when to stay quiet.

Miho thought she was probably in love.


	15. Chapter 15

Well aware that her lover would be busy with his brother for some time, Miho had taken the opportunity to go home – not because she wanted to all that badly but mostly for a few changes of clothes. While she didn’t exactly mind wearing either very little, nothing at all or that robe of Tobirama’s, she was dying for one of her usual kimonos.

Taking the time to throw out the spoiled food that had still been sitting in her fridge, abandoned far too long ago, she had thought about going back immediately...but then decided on a bath instead. Tobirama’s home had a nice enough tub, but hers was bigger and nicer and most importantly had all her oils and herb supplements.

A mix of mint and lemongrass was dumped into the hot water in the tub not long later as she slid into the water. She’d felt stupid walking home in Tobirama’s robe so she had used a henge, disguising herself as just another villager as she’d walked. Really, it had been almost too easy considering that she lived in a village of ninja.

Not that she cared anymore, of course, in the hot water of the tub. She relaxed her muscles, head resting against the side of the tub. Miho nearly missed the sound of knocking followed by the creaking of the door opening.

A little sleepy, she lifted her head just in time to see...Madara. He had come straight to her bathroom, no doubt able to smell the fragrant water from the entrance. “Miho. We need to talk.” His voice sounded serious, grim in a way she hadn’t expected, much as he himself was an unexpected addition to her bathroom.

She sat up in the tub and gathered her long hair over her shoulder, nodding at him to go ahead as she carded her fingers through the wet strands. “What is it that you had to tell me so urgently?” He scowled at her question. “Mito Uzumaki is engaged to Hashirama.” She shrugged. “I know.” Madara nodded. “I didn’t even bother attending the meeting, I have no interest in that dreadful woman.”

Lips twitching slightly, Miho shifted in the tub, sinking lower into the water. It wasn’t to hide her form but because the chill of the air on her damp skin wasn’t very nice. The hot water felt better. “The...council has been putting pressure on me lately.” Madara surprised her by saying. He wasn’t one to let himself be pressured easily. Few even cared to try.

“Pressured into what?” He full-on snarled. “Marriage. They think the head of the clan needs to have a wife and heirs.” Miho shrugged. “It’s customary. Besides, with your power, they’d be hassling you for children either way.” Madara nodded. “I am...aware. They wanted me to pursue the Uzumaki.”

Miho nodded in understanding. “What are you going to do?” He huffed, leaning against the wall next to one of her shelves. “I’m not entirely sure. I’ve been...given an ultimatum, of sorts.” “Oh?” She frowned – there wasn’t much the council could threaten him with, and they knew it.

“Miho...I...might need your help.” He ground out, clearly displeased by the prospect. Madara Uchiha did not rely on others, after all. Except for Hashirama, but that was different. “Of course, Madara-sama. What is it you need?” He groaned.

“A wife. I’ve been...told I needed to present a bride at the next clan meeting or I might be relieved of my duties as clan head.” Miho’s mouth fell open in shock – it was a more than extreme move to threaten such a thing. Then again, it was well known that Madara held a fierce love for his people. Still, to think that the council would use that against him…

“I...that’s horrible. I’m so sorry.” In a rare moment of understanding, he met her eyes and instead of rage she saw sadness there, and fear. It transformed his face, made him seem younger...less ferocious. Then the moment passed and a silent rage seemed to replace the vulnerability she had glimpsed.

He began pacing in the bathroom. She drew her knees to herself, suddenly cold even in the warm water. “What...exactly do you need from me? Do you want me to find you a suitable wife?” He huffed. “Not quite. I was hoping you would marry me.” She nearly choked on air at his words.

“Uhm...Madara-sama...” Her mind was racing, trying to come up with a politely phrased ‘not in a million years’. She needn’t have bothered though, as a mere moment later, he froze and shook his head. “Please don’t misunderstand. I have no interest in being your husband.”

She tilted her head in confusion. “It’s simply that...you are powerful. Well-regarded. Beautiful. If I presented you as my wife, the council could have no complaints.” She sighed. “Except that I can’t have children.” He waved her off. “The council doesn’t know that, at least not for sure. Either way though, you would be the perfect match for me. A wife that wouldn’t expect me to be a husband. It would get the council off my back and if I never have children, well...”

He trailed off. She knew it well enough – even if they had no children, it would be years before the council might demand he try with someone else. They couldn’t outright demand either of them be examined. Miho felt her head spin. He was right of course – she WAS the perfect solution to his problem.

Except...except she didn’t want to do it, couldn’t imagine it, not even for a moment. A pained expression spread on her face as she looked up at Madara.


	16. Chapter 16

“Madara-sama...I don’t...I mean...” She wasn’t sure what to say. To her surprise, Madara smiled weakly and approached, leaning on the side of her tub. “Miho…I truly do not want this any more than you do. I absolutely do not expect you to alter your routine in any way. Continue seeing that Senju if you wish.”

He paused. “The only adjustment you may have to make is moving into the Uchiha compound. Other than that, I would ask nothing of you.” She had mostly expected that. “Your wife would have an affair with a Senju and you’d be okay with that?” She joked – mostly, anyway. Madara snorted.

“It offends me no more than a friend and former lover being with one of them.” She groaned lightly. “Madara-sama...to be perfectly honest, I don’t want to.” He nodded. “I know. I also know it’s far from fair to ask it of me, but...I can’t lose the clan. I can’t let them take it from me.” He confided, quieter than she’d heard him speak in a long time.

She knew he had to be desperate, had to be at his wit’s end to be acting the way he was. She swallowed thickly. “I...can I talk to Tobirama about it?” He sighed. “Fine. Hashirama must not know of this though. He’d...react badly. No doubt he’d think up some scheme and try to foist the Uzumaki off on me. I’d rather avoid that.”

Miho chuckled weakly. “Not a fan of redheads?” “Not a fan of marriage, Uzumakis OR redheads.” He amended. She stood, unwilling to delay her conversation with Tobirama. “Hand me that towel?” She pointed at a bright green towel behind Madara. He obediently reached for it, holding it out to her as she stepped over the edge of the tub.

“By when do you need an answer from me?” She asked quietly. “Ideally, tonight. I can stall for a day or two. The council...they more or less told me that I had to present a bride on my return.” She cursed softly. “Why is Izuna being your heir not good enough anymore?” He growled. “It’s well-known that Izuna doesn’t have an interest in women at all...they know he won’t continue the line.”

“So...who would be your replacement?” Madara laughed darkly as she wrapped herself in the towel. “Hikaku.” She snorted. Of course, she should have guessed. “A war hero, well-liked by the people...and entirely too willing to take the council’s orders.” She said, her voice soft. “Indeed. He’s also more than willing to have children. I believe he already has a bastard-son somewhere.” She nodded – that was the rumour, anyway.

She cursed again. “I need to...to go talk to Tobirama. I’ll come see you when I’ve made a decision.” Madara nodded and, unable to look at him again, she hurried upstairs and blindly threw on a kimono. Her mind was racing, processing the information she’d received. She knew without a doubt, a year, even six months prior, she’d have accepted immediately – not because she had the slightest desire to be Madara’s wife, but because she knew it was for the best of the clan.

Madara was a good leader, one who put the Uchiha first, regularly put his life on the line to protect them. Hikaku may be a good warrior, a good man even, but he wasn’t a good leader – not like Madara, anyway. She groaned in frustration. She knew it was Tobirama that made her want to decline so strongly.

They had never made even the slightest hint of a promise to one another. He had told her that he loved her ONCE and she had never said those words to him, wasn’t even sure she felt that way...though she was more and more sure with every day that passed.

Her lover wouldn’t take it well, she knew. She had no idea what his reaction would look like, but...it wouldn’t be pretty. Pushing the thought from her mind, she jumped out of her window and ran across the rooftops of Konoha to his house, as fast as her legs could carry her.

She knew he sensed her coming – when she practically barged in through his door a few minutes later, he was just coming down the stairs, concern evident on his face.

“Is Hashirama gone?” “Yes. What happened? You’re...upset.” Miho opened her mouth to explain, to say something, anything, but to her surprise, she simply felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. She didn’t cry very often, wasn’t used to it at all – so, when a few moments later, strong arms settled around her and pulled her flush against Tobirama’s body, she put up no resistance at all, quietly sobbing into his shirt.


	17. Chapter 17

It took her some time to calm herself down enough to pull back, to meet her lover’s warm and curious gaze. His expression was soft, almost more so than expected. She stepped back and he let her – as much as she had loved the feeling of his arms around her, she also couldn’t help but want a little distance for their conversation.

Taking a deep breath, she fought down a wave of unease and straightened up as much as she could. “There is...something you need to know. You won’t like it.” Tobirama tensed but said nothing – he’d hear her out, at least. She was grateful for it.

“I...Madara asked me to marry him. He needs to present a wife to our council. They threatened to take away his position.” She swallowed thickly, intensely aware of the way his arms were crossed over his chest, fingers digging into his own skin in what looked to be a painful way. He stayed quiet, waiting for her to explain.

“He doesn’t want to marry, doesn’t want children. I’m...the perfect choice. They couldn’t object to me as a choice and not having kids could simply be written off as bad luck. I...I don’t know what to do, Tobirama-san.” She felt another tear on her cheek and angrily wiped it away.

“You don’t know...what to do?” He asked, cautiously. She nodded, vigorously. “I don’t WANT to marry him, but if I don’t...he has to give his answer pretty much immediately. There’s no time to find anyone, even if there WAS someone suitable. I just...Tobirama-san, I don’t want to do it, but if it’s what’s best for my clan, I don’t know if I have a choice!”

She began pacing up and down, unconsciously mirroring Madara’s movements from before. “You don’t know if you have a choice?” He asked, his voice deceptively calm. “I...He is the head of my clan. His replacement...would be a puppet. Following the whims of the council. Madara is the better leader, I know that.”

Tobirama sighed. “So...you have to choose between...this and your duties to your clan?” She barked a harsh laugh. “Actually, Madara said he wouldn’t mind if we stayed together. I would have to move to the compound, but other than that, he isn’t asking anything else of me.” Tobirama scowled.

“I’m...surprised to hear that.” “I was too. I believe him though – he doesn’t want this any more than I do. I know that. Six months ago I’d have agreed immediately but now I just don’t KNOW and it’s driving me crazy.” To her surprise, Tobirama didn’t get angry – he hardly even seemed all that upset as he reached out, catching her mid-stride and stopping her pacing by placing his hands on her shoulders.

Spinning her towards him, his fingers tightened on her shoulders as she studied his face. He was trying to school his face into indifference, she could tell...and it wasn’t quite working. She saw a hint of pain, of anger even...but his actions spoke of neither. Fingers tightening to the point of pain, he studied his own feet for a moment before meeting her eyes again.

“Miho-san...Miho.” She shuddered lightly at his use of her name without the honorific. Very few people called her that – Not even Hashirama did. She found that she liked the way it sounded. “Miho.” He repeated. “I...love you. If the only way I can be with you is...by being your secret lover, then...well, then that is the way it will have to be.”

She reared back, pulling free from his hold. Despite the death-grip he’d had on her, he released her. “You don’t...mind?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Tobirama scowled. “Of COURSE I mind. How could you think I don’t? But...you are an Uchiha. Just like I am a Senju. I am lucky in that Hashirama would never dream to force me into a marriage. I understand that...that isn’t true for everyone.”

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head lightly. “I agree that for all his faults, Madara is not a bad leader to your clan. You have a duty to your people, Miho, more so than you do to me. I would never dream of asking you not to go through with it.”

For some reason, his words caused another wave of tears to stream down her cheeks – she realised she’d hoped, desperately hoped that he would get angry, that he would tell her that she should say no, that she should refuse. The fact that he...didn’t, it hurt.

Tobirama looked lost, a little confused at her renewed tears. He stepped forward again, his fingers wiping the tears from her cheeks with gentle but unsteady motions. “How can I...make this better?” He asked tentatively, his voice almost shy. She realised, in the midst of the rush of emotion that raced through her, that he probably wasn’t doing any better than she was – she had sprung this on him as suddenly as Madara had done on her, after all.

She looked closer at the way his fingers were just on this side of shaking, the way he was tense, curled forwards, his face too emotionless, too controlled, even for him. She knew, with absolute clarity that Tobirama was hurting as much as she was, and that she had done it.

Miho rarely cried, and she had never before hated herself, but right in that moment, she did both. She wanted for all the world to undo it – she shouldn’t have hurt him this way. She should have turned Madara down flat out, should have offered to simply get rid of the council instead…

Dozens of things she should or could have done instead raced through her mind as she watched her stoic lover hide his pain, her own freely flowing down her cheeks as tears.


	18. Chapter 18

Miho’s heart clenched painfully in her chest – the damage was done, she couldn’t undo her actions, couldn’t take them back – she’d hurt Tobirama and all she could possibly do now was to try and make it better. She desperately wanted to, even knew the words she’d have to say...but a part of her couldn’t quite make herself say them.

She’d been a loyal Uchiha all her life. She’d done a lot for her clan and had received a lot in return. Proud to be an Uchiha, she had never had cause to question her loyalty, not once. It had never truly occurred to her, even. Now, the way to make Tobirama feel better was to reject Madara’s proposal...thus affecting the future of her entire clan.

A heavy weight settled in her stomach. If Madara was forced to step down as the head of the clan, it would affect dozens, even hundreds of Uchiha. It really wasn’t much of a choice, was it? The safety and happiness of hundreds versus the feelings of one man. She felt selfish, torn between both sides.

“What’s wrong, Miho?” Her lover asked, ripping her mind from the spiral it had been caught up in. She sobbed. “I don’t know what I should do!” Tobirama smiled sadly. “There is nothing to do. You have to accept. I may not...like it, but if the future of your clan is at stake, it’s not much of a choice.”

Her heart clenched again, harder this time when he echoed the exact words she’d thought moments earlier. “What would you do?” She asked him before she could think better of it. She knew the answer, of course – he’d agree to the marriage, for the sake of his Senju.

“I’d refuse, of course.” Her head snapped up, eyes wide. “W-What?” He shrugged. “As I said, it would never happen. I am the second in line and Hashirama is getting married anyway… but if it did happen, I would tell those old geezers that if they were so desperate for children, they should have tried harder in their youth.”

She laughed, despite herself, her lover’s dry words making her heart soar. “You’d...refuse?” “For your sake, of course. But please don’t misunderstand – I fully understand that the two of us are different in that regard. I love you and I would never consider marrying another for that reason alone. I know that...the reverse isn’t necessarily true. Even if it was though, I know the Uchiha are different.”

He spoke so matter-of-factly, she nearly missed what he said, despite the sharp pain that shot through her at his words. “Tobirama...” She decided to drop the honorific too, pleased to see the way the corners of his lips twisted up for just a moment, barely enough to be noticeable.

“Tobirama, I love you too.” She said, clenching her eyes shut as she spoke, vaguely aware that Tobirama’s hand settled on her arm. It was true, she no longer doubted it – how could she with how torn up she was over the whole affair? Dimly, she felt a little bit of anger too – love was supposed to feel good, but the moment she became certain of her feelings, all she could feel was fear, and grief and sadness.

Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked in confusion. She was no longer standing in Tobirama’s house. He had to have used his teleportation jutsu on her – she winced that she had been in such a state that she hadn’t even felt the jutsu. It wasn’t exactly pleasant to travel this way and the few times she had experienced it had almost made her sick.

Looking around, she desperately tried to work out where she was. It wasn’t a familiar room, certainly not a place she’d seen before. Turning around, she found Tobirama yanking blankets off someone and bodily dragging them up by the shoulders.

A tangled mess of brown hair and bleary brown eyes revealed the Hokage, shaken awake by his younger brother. His hair was still damp, no doubt from his earlier trip into the koi pond. Distractedly, she touched her own hair – she hadn’t bothered toweling it off after her bath. It clung to her, probably sticking every which way.

Miho couldn’t have cared less as she watched Hashirama slowly wake up. He was on his feet, his eyes focusing on her after a few moments. “Are you hurt?” He mumbled. Before she could reply, Tobirama shook his head. “No. It’s not that. Hashirama, I need a favour.”

His brother nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and distractedly trying to tame his long hair. “What is it little brother, that you had to wake me up for?” Tobirama huffed and reached back, fingers extended to Miho. She took his hand without thinking, letting herself be pulled forwards, closer to the two brothers.

“I need you to marry us. Right now.” Mouths hanging open in no doubt identical expressions of shock, Miho and Hashirama stared at the pale man’s determined face in utter disbelief.


	19. Chapter 19

“You want me to WHAT?” The brunette practically screamed at his brother. Miho mentally applauded him because she had been about to yell something very similar. Hashirama had simply beaten her to it.

Tobirama scoffed. “You’re the Hokage. You can officiate marriages. I need you to marry us. Right. Now.” “Now, Tobirama, wait a minute-” She began, but Tobirama cut her off. “Hashirama. This is of the utmost importance.”

“But Tobirama, I can’t just – why so sudden?” He stammered at the unreasonable request. When Miho’s next attempt to interrupt was shushed by Tobirama’s hand on her mouth, preventing her from speaking, she felt anger rise within her.

Gathering her chakra in her right foot, she stomped on the ground, hard. The wood of the floor splintered, a loud cracking sound making both brothers turn to her. She pointed at Tobirama. “You. Quiet.” Hashirama was next. “You – we need to talk.” Hashirama nodded dumbly.

“I should think so. What in the world is going on?” Miho took a deep breath. Ignoring Tobirama’s scowl and Madara’s request not to tell Hashirama anything, she repeated what had happened after she had settled into her bath.

By the end of it, Hashirama was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees. “And...and why exactly does Tobirama suddenly want to marry you?” She looked at the man in question – she didn’t exactly know that either.

He scowled. “Because! If she’s married already, Madara CAN’T marry her! The council can’t make her. And...if...” He paused, meeting her eyes, scowl softening a little. “If...you really love me, there’s no reason not to get married, is there?”

Miho felt her lips twitch into a smile despite the seriousness of the situation. It was an almost childish sentiment, to think that that was enough to just get married, without thought of clans and propriety and everything else that mattered when it came to these things. It was also absurdly sweet and a small part of her wanted to just agree with him.

It was more than a small part, actually...except that it wouldn’t solve any problems, only create more. “Tobirama...Yes, I love you. But I am NOT going to marry you.” She didn’t miss the flash of hurt that crossed his face, nor the way Hashirama’s lips pressed into a thin line.

She sighed. “If you want to marry me, I expect a proposal. A ring. Flowers. Not a teleport into your brother’s bedroom in the middle of the night.” To her relief, both brothers smiled – Hashirama grinned brightly, while Tobirama chuckled.

Well aware that they still didn’t have a solution to their problem, she sat down next to Hashirama. “Hashirama-sama...Madara asked me not to tell you. I just...I don’t know what to do!” She told the older man. A few moments later, Tobirama sat as well, close to her side, one hand pressing against her ankle in a reassuring manner.

Hashirama’s face was full of compassion, full of care. She’d almost forgotten how deeply caring the man was and she drew comfort from it. “Miho-chan...I never expected anything like this might happen. If I thought that Madara and Mito would accept, I would happily give up my engagement to her, but I don’t think either would be happy that way.”

She shook her head. “You know, he said that you’d say that.” Hashirama sighed. “He does know me well...though perhaps not that well if he doesn’t think I can be trusted with something like this.” “I think...he just didn’t want to tell that his position is threatened. He’s very proud.”

The two men by her side nodded in agreement. “I just...don’t see a way out.” Hashirama reached out, drawing one of her hands in his. “Do you want to marry him?” She sighed. “No. I love Madara, but not like that.” Hashirama nodded, determination in his face.

“Then you won’t marry him. I won’t allow it. We’ll find a solution.” Miho had never admired Hashirama more than she did at that moment – his words filled her with a sudden and unexpected hope. Tobirama withdrew his hand. “I’ll fetch him. This will be easier with him here. You two...make yourselves presentable.”

He was gone a moment later, leaving Hashirama and Miho sitting on the floor, both slightly offended. She chuckled. “Can I borrow a hairbrush?” “I’ll do yours if you do mine?” The man offered. She nodded, accepting his hand up a moment later.

She knew it would take Tobirama a little while to get Madara – there were no teleportation seals in the Uchiha compound. He’d have to get close and walk, not to mention convince Madara. They used the time to brush each other’s hair. Hers proved to be significantly easier to brush out than his.

Though she was careful, Hashirama winced several times as she brushed. “I guess I should have brushed it after the pond, hm?” She chuckled. “I’m surprised you were in bed this quickly.” He sighed. “I’ve been travelling non-stop the past few days. I was already exhausted...I came straight home and fell into bed.”

Picking up a new strand, Miho smiled at the back of his head. “I’m sorry to bother you with this.” He turned, a serious expression in his face. “Don’t be. This is...Tobirama’s impulsiveness aside, you’re practically family. If you need help, I’ll always be there for you.” Suppressing the urge to hug him, she instead tugged on his hair to get him to turn back.

“Thank you, Hashirama-sama...that means a lot.” “So...you finally realised you love him, hm?” She snorted. “Yes. Six months ago I’d have married Madara in a heartbeat. I realised if...my feelings for Tobirama are strong enough to not just make me consider saying no but to make me WANT to say no...that’s probably love.”

Hashirama nodded. “I should think so. I’m...glad, really. The two of you are so lovely together.” She sighed softly. “He was...he was okay with it. Didn’t even hesitate in telling me I should do it, you know.”

He half-turned, looking at her in surprise. “What?” “He...I hadn’t told him yet, how I felt. He said he’d have been okay just being my lover, with me being married to Madara. It was...heart-breaking.” Hashirama took the brush from her fingers and ran it through the rest of his hair – she’d done most of it already.

“He’s always been like that. Willing to give up his own happiness for that of others. It’s infuriating, isn’t it?” He asked, no real conviction behind his words. “Yes.” She agreed, not meaning it any more than he had. They shared a knowing smile.


	20. Chapter 20

It took Tobirama a disturbingly long time to return, a snarling Madara in tow. To her surprise, the man was practically naked, clad only in his underwear. He wasn’t wearing shoes either. From the way Tobirama leaped back as soon as he released his hold on Madara, she guessed that he had failed to explain what he was doing...or why.

Indeed, Madara spun, a dangerous snarl on his face. Ultimately, his furious eyes – sharingan active – settled on her. Miho activated her own out of reflex, sharingan staring into sharingan. Strangely, it seemed to calm Madara a little. “I said not to tell Hashirama, didn’t I?” He said, accusingly.

Miho grimaced. “It wasn’t...my choice. You weren’t the only one dragged here without warning or explanation.” She said as she eyed her lover who looked entirely unrepentant. Suddenly keenly aware that they were in the Hokage’s bedroom, Miho cleared her throat. “Maybe there is somewhere more appropriate we can have this conversation?”

All three of the men looked around themselves, as if they, too, just realised where they were. Sighing at the unbelievable stupidity of three of the most intelligent men she knew, she stood from her perch on Hashirama’s bed. 

When none of them moved, she simply opened the door out of the room, following the hallway to a flight of stairs. She didn’t know where she was headed but simply followed her gut.

It didn’t mislead her – she soon found herself in a pleasant-looking living room. Sitting down at the comfortable-looking kotatsu, she waited for the three men to join her. It didn’t take long at all. Tobirama was first, settling by her side. He pressed a brief, hard kiss to her cheek before Hashirama and Madara came down as well, angrily avoiding each other’s eyes.

Though she couldn’t imagine what they could have said to each other in the few moments she had been gone, she knew better than to ask questions about it. It also didn’t matter, they had bigger things to discuss. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward to prop her arms up on the low table.

“So...how do we get out of this mess?” Madara scowled. “You marry me.” Two identical ‘No!’s echoed in response to her suggestion and Miho chuckled. “Ah, how do we get out of this without me marrying you and without you giving up the position of clan head?”

The man’s scowl deepened at her question. “Miho...let me make myself perfectly clear. I asked for your assistance in this matter. I could just as easily order it. I AM your superior after all.” Miho shivered at his tone, at the suggestion that he would try and force her...She snarled at him, fist slamming onto the table.

“Madara-sama I respect you. Because of that, I am going to pretend that you didn’t just suggest that because I can assure you if you so much as TRY to force me into marrying you, I will personally burn down everything you care about and not even YOU will be able to stop me.”

She held his eyes – sharingan staring into sharingan, both of them dead serious. Tobirama’s hand settled on her shoulder in silent support.

Madara looked away first, some of the tension dissipating. He sighed. “You’re...right. My apologies, Miho. I’m not quite...myself at the moment.” She smiled weakly. “I know. It’s fine. I’m sure we can find a solution, somehow.” Hashirama beamed at her enthusiasm, as much as it was largely fake.

They’d find a solution, she was sure of it.

They did not find a solution. By the time the sun rose over the horizon, the four of them were still sitting around Hashirama’s kotatsu, arguing back and forth over the possibilities – nothing solved all of their problems. The closest they came had been murdering the elder council, and although none of them had been able to provide an exact reason for why they shouldn’t do that, they had ultimately decided against it.

Miho was growing more and more dejected with every hour that passed. There seemed no other way – she’d have to accept Madara’s proposal. The fate of too many others was at stake. She couldn’t afford to be selfish, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

Leaning against Tobirama for support, she was relieved when his hand settled around her waist automatically, him not even pausing in his words to Hashirama. She was tired, dead-tired, and only half-listening to what Tobirama was saying to the two village founders.

She froze, eyes wide. Pulling back from her position next to Tobirama, she didn’t miss the way all three of the men stared at her sudden shift in behaviour. Tobirama and Hashirama looked at her in concern, Madara in confusion. She smiled broadly at them.

“I know the solution.” She said. “I’ve figured it out.” Smile focusing on Hashirama, she found herself leaping forward, tackling the man to the floor, lips firmly pressed against his cheek. Ignoring the squawks of indignation from both Senju brothers, she awkwardly pulled away from Hashirama and stood, pacing next to the kotatsu the way both her and Madara had done at various points of the night.

“Well, tell us already, you daft woman!” Madara demanded. She pointed at Hashirama.


	21. Chapter 21

“He’s the Hokage!” She exclaimed. None of the three seemed to understand. “Miho, you’re going to have to make a lot more sense than that.” Madara drawled. She just sighed, looking at Tobirama for support.

She watched as his expression shifted from annoyed confusion to realisation and then...to the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on anyone. “Oh Anija...don’t you see? You’re the HOKAGE!” He exclaimed, looking back and forth between Madara and Hashirama.

Neither of them got it and she sighed in impatience as Hashirama sat back up from where she’d tackled him. Speeding up her pacing, she took a deep breath. “Madara-sama...you helped found this village. You’ve been friends with the Hokage for DECADES.” Madara nodded. “Yes. This much is public knowledge.”

She grinned. “Don’t you see? That’s exactly it! Any new head of the Uchiha would be heavily involved in village politics.” He nodded again, and a smile started spreading on Hashirama’s features as well. It was no less bright than Tobirama’s had been, but she couldn’t help but think that it had looked more beautiful on the other Senju brother.

“I’m the Hokage!” He exclaimed, overjoyed. She nodded, relieved that finally, they understood her...save for Madara, who looked like he was moments away from throwing one of his famous tantrums. She sank on her knees next to him, grasping his shoulders. “Madara-sama...the council CAN’T replace you. Your replacement would have to be approved by Hashirama. Hashirama would have to be willing to work together with the new head of the clan.”

He shrugged. “I suppose. And?” “And...” She intoned. “It would hardly be surprising if the Hokage was to refuse working with someone other than the man who helped him found the village, his childhood friend. As a matter of fact, I have it on good authority, that any attempt at replacing that particular Uchiha-” She grinned at Hashirama. “-Would severely threaten the standing of the Uchiha clan in Konoha. The council wouldn’t risk that, they wouldn’t risk the peace.”

Madara’s eyes had widened, tomoe in his sharingan spinning slowly. Miho had deactivated her own, unwilling to waste more chakra. “But...threatening to risk the peace is...” Madara sounded skeptical. She shook her head. “It won’t come to that. Think about it! We’ve only just settled. People have accepted this, have moved into Konoha and are participating. Do you really think the council would risk plunging us back into war over the matter of you marrying or not?”

Tobirama cleared his throat. “The Uchiha elders are a bunch of misguided old fools, but they are by no means ignorant of the potential implications of forcing a clan head not supported by their main allies...especially when you add in the threat of the clan itself finding out what they are trying to do...and your temper.”

Miho nodded enthusiastically. “Madara-sama...the clan loves you. Many would support you despite the council’s decisions anyway, and if you consider that the issue at hand is something as idiotic as you refusing to enter a loveless marriage...” She took a deep breath. “You should know better than anyone, Madara-sama, how much we Uchiha value our emotions - love included.”

To her relief, the man in question nodded, slowly. An expression she’d rarely if ever seen on his face bloomed as his hands settled on hers on his shoulders. “Hashirama is the Hokage…” He said, his voice as...happy as the wide smile on his face.

Miho found herself crying again, this time from relief – they had a plan, and it was a good one. It would WORK. She wouldn’t have to marry Madara. Madara wouldn’t lose the clan. The elders would even get snubbed in the process.  
She wanted to collapse, giddy with the happiness of finally having found a way out when strong hands wrapped around her middle and tugged her back against a hard chest. Another pair of arms wrapped around her and the body behind her.

It was awkward, uncomfortable and strange to be held in the strange mockery of a hug she found herself in...and yet, she couldn’t help herself from crying in joy. Distantly, she heard Hashirama insisting Madara join the hug and Madara threatening him with pain and even dismemberment...they were laughing though, through the threats and the scowls she didn’t doubt were present on both of their faces.

When Hashirama’s arms withdrew, she turned in Tobirama’s hold and looked up, pressed against his chest as she was. Her lover looked tired, exhausted even. There were bags and shadows under his eyes, skin paler than usual and tension in his shoulders...he smiled down at her.

“I love you, Miho.” He half-whispered, entirely too quiet for the other two to hear. She felt her tears stop, the last one trickling down her cheek. No doubt, her own face was puffy, baggy and she would look just as exhausted as he did. She smiled back. “I love you too, Tobirama. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

He shook his head. “You’re certainly worth waiting for.” Burying her face into his shirt in embarrassment, she didn’t even notice when the sounds around her started to drift away and the relief of sleep settled over her mind. She could relax, she was safe – she was with Tobirama.


	22. Epilogue

Their plan worked perfectly. Hashirama and Madara stood before the Uchiha council and spoke with such passion, such determination and just enough of a veiled threat in his voice that there was absolutely nothing the old bastards could do about it, other than to give in and abandon their ploy.

Miho hadn’t been there to witness it...not officially, anyway. Unofficially, she’d been listening in through an open window of the assembly hall with Tobirama by her side. If someone saw the Hokage’s little brother and the almost equally well-known honeypot harlot eavesdropping under a window of the Uchiha assembly hall, nobody said anything – to be fair, they would likely have assumed they were simply witnessing a genjutsu anyway.

Really, it had gone wonderfully. Madara had informed them he was not going to marry just to please them and Hashirama had made it clear that he would consider it an insult – a nice idea, that turn of phrase – if the Uchiha were to replace the man that had done so much for them, for him and for Konoha.

Miho had to admit that Hashirama was a better politician than she had given him credit for. He had turned what could well have been a complete disaster into a situation that had left the elders no other choice but to THANK him for all he’d done for the Uchiha...she rather thought that if she hadn’t already been so in love with Tobirama, hearing him pull that off might have made her fall for his brother a little.

She hadn’t said that out loud of course, but she suspected Tobirama had guessed her thoughts anyway – he was certainly sulking enough when they had lunch together later. Madara had, uncharacteristically, joined them, no sign of ill temper in sight. They had gone to a sushi restaurant that had just recently opened – the owner had gone a little faint when he’d seen the three most powerful men in Konoha step in and sit at one table together.

The food had been delicious and Miho had rather enjoyed the company too...not that she expected the event to be repeated any time soon. Both Tobirama and Madara had been exceptionally tolerant of one another and of Hashirama’s antics – that wasn’t going to happen again any time soon, but that was alright too. If it became a regular event, the restaurant owners of Konoha would likely start suffering heart attacks from the shock of seeing them all, and there was only so much even Hashirama could be expected to heal.

She did learn some interesting things during lunch though – apparently, Tobirama hadn’t told Madara a single word the night they had spent discussing how to sort their shared problem out before he'd dragged him over. He had instead snuck into Madara’s home, had simply pounced on the man and teleported them away before Madara had time to kill him. 

Miho had been quietly impressed by the fact that the man was even still alive after pulling that stunt. Madara had expressed a similar thought, much to her amusement. Miho, in turn, had discussed the two proposals she had received that night with Hashirama, embarrassing both of the men that had made them. The two of them had agreed – Tobirama’s had been far, far worse. At least Madara had asked her, in a matter of speaking. Tobirama had simply dragged her off like a caveman.

The man had scowled, the faintest blush on his cheekbones. Madara had looked smug right up until he’d been reminded that he had been rejected too – she had bought them all a round of sake to ‘ease the pain’ so to speak...and to celebrate the one among them whose plans for marriage were actually going to go ahead. She was looking forward to meeting Mito Uzumaki – the way Hashirama spoke about her, she was quite something. Miho thought Konoha could use a few more women like that. Tobirama had agreed, Madara, having met her briefly, had just sneered.

All in all, it was a pretty great day. It only got better when a few hours later, Tobirama, with some stuttering, suggested the possibility of them living together. She’d accepted and they’d argued over who’s house to use. It had taken her all of five minutes and a promise for a nicer tub from him to give in to moving to Tobirama’s house. Hashirama had been delighted, of course. He told her later, several weeks later, actually, a few days after his wedding to Mito, that he’d managed to weasel a promise out of his brother – he had gotten him to swear that he wouldn’t try to propose to her again until he had figured out the 'perfect' way to do so.

She’d laughed heartily at that – with a scientific mind like his, it would take some time for him to consider every possibility until he chose something satisfactory. Miho didn’t mind waiting. They weren’t in a hurry after all...and she knew that whatever he would come up with, next time she’d whole-heartedly accept...so long as the genius Senju used his actual words during the proposal.

Their first date had taken two attempts all those months ago, it made sense that the same would go for their engagement as well. Some things were worth waiting for, after all - she thought both love in general and Tobirama, in particular, fell in that category. Then again, she was a little biased - not that she could bring herself to mind.


End file.
